Escuridão
by Arashi-San .R
Summary: Vejo as estrelas. Um céu exponencialmente estrelado. Tão lindo. E as ervas daninhas sob meus pés. No fundo, apenas um homem e um sorriso ofuscante, gentil.


**Escuridão**

"Vejo as estrelas, estrelas. Brilhantes. Ofuscantes como nunca, adoráveis estrelas.

Ando sob um céu exponencialmente estrelado. Tão lindo.

O gramado reluzente, reflete o brilho. E as pequenas ervas daninhas são esmagadas por meus pés descalços. No fundo, apenas um homem e um sorriso ofuscante, gentil. Sutilmente, me chama a atenção, e começo a caminhar até lá.

Radiantes mechas castanhas balançam sobre o vento. Olho-as; chamativas. O olhar cinza e cortante, penetrando em meus orbes.

Entretanto, uma figura negra cobre tudo, e, simplesmente, tudo some. As estrelas, o sorriso, as mechas e o olhar cinza cortante, todos somem, repentinamente.

Passo a correr pelo jardim, cheio de flores mortas, levemente mal-cheirosas. Onde estão?

Onde estão? Tudo tão opaco. Sem cor.

Apenas o vermelho-sangue escorre pelo céu.

Deito-me sobre o chão, respiro o ar de flores murchas. Meus olhos se encharcam, limpo-os. Sangue. Apenas isso...".

– Humpf. – Acordo, um pouco assustada. Sento na beirada da cama e olho para meus pés, tocando o chão frio.

Não mais ervas daninhas.

Deito-me novamente, cobrindo-me até o topo da cabeça, fechando os olhos, mas nada. Meus cabelos espalhados.

Pego o travesseiro, fofinho, e o coloco sobre a cabeça.

Não consigo, talvez esteja com medo de outro pesadelo.

Levanto-me. Quem sabe, uma volta por um jardim de verdade...

Coloco as pantufas e caminho até a porta, ainda exausta, torno a girar a maçaneta.

O corredor, completamente vazio. Alguns passos, viro-me em direção às escadas. No último degrau, um homem e seus fios castanhos, sentado. Roupas leves e confortáveis em seu corpo.

– Hum, Rima. – Ele virou-se para a minha direção, encarando minha face, meus olhos. Orbes cinzas, penetrantes.

Sento-me ao seu lado, trocamos olhares por alguns segundos.

Presença tão inquietante. O corpo tão quentinho...

Olho, rispidamente, para o chão. Sem muitas palavras.

Ele levanta-se, e me estende sua mão, fazendo com que eu o siga.

Abriu a porta e saímos.

Sinto seu braço encostado ao meu, talvez pelo frio da madrugada, fazendo-me aquecer.

Alguns grilos cantarolando. Um barulho típico desse horário.

Caminhamos pela grama gelada, algumas gotas congelantes do orvalho entre as minúsculas folhas.

Tão gélidas, meus pés tremem. Os dele parecem fortes, andando.

Ervas daninhas pelo chão.

Chegamos a uma árvore, os galhos um tanto sinuosos, tortos, folhas murchas, algumas flores ainda resistem ao frio. Parece antiga, velha.

Ele fita-me, convidando-me a sentar, novamente ao seu lado, encostada em seu corpo, compartilhando do seu calor, exterminando o meu frio.

Nossas costas apoiadas no tronco descascado.

Novamente seus olhos em mim, e após instantes correspondendo-o, vejo o céu, dessa vez sem quase nenhuma estrela. Nenhum brilho, apenas escuridão. Escuridão. Fecho os olhos.

Uma brisa gelada, meus cabelos todos arrepiados. As mechas castanhas ao meu lado balançam. Reluzem ao brilho da Lua, das poucas estrelas.

Encolho-me, com frio. Meus braços, minhas pernas tremem.

Sinto que ele novamente torna a me olhar; infelizmente, permaneço concentrada no chão. Talvez, tenta desvendar alguns segredos. Tudo tão confuso.

Minhas pálpebras lentamente se fecham, e encosto a cabeça em seu obro. Um pouco mais confortável.

Outra sessão de ventos passa; tão ríspidos...

Deito-me então em seu colo, ainda perdida na escuridão. Tão mais quentinho...

– Por que as estrelas simplesmente somem, perdem-se na negridão do céu, Shiki? – Não o fito, nem nada mais. Apenas escuridão.

Repentinamente, a quentura de seu rosto fica próxima ao meu, narizes suavemente encostados.

– Talvez você não tenha olhado para o canto certo.

– Então... Conduza-me até elas.

Sinto que ele sorri.

Acabo por adormecer, após ajeitar-me em seu colo.

Parece que não terei mais pesadelos. E assim espero.

* * *

Obrigado por lerem e deixarem reviews!

Bem, primeira fic de Vampire Knight, em especial, do casal Rima x Shiki. Eu adoro eles, adoro. Ficam muito, demasiadamente, excessivamente fofos juntos. E eu sei que isso foi exagerado. '

Então, na verdade, foi tudo da noite para o dia, e a inspiração chegou após conversar com uma amiga.

De qualquer forma, adorei escrevê-la. Achei até fácil, vendo que já tinha a idéia de "pesadelos" antes. Aliás, espero que o título, "escuridão", tenha caído bem. E a história, um pouco mal explicada, digamos, mas creio que esteja compreensível. Afinal, o próprio casal pede tal mistério.

Notaram quel ela está no presente? Achei que daria um toque a mais de delicadeza em tudo.

Novamente, obrigado!


End file.
